Lana Loud
|hobby = Wallowing in the mud. Fixing things. Playing with her various pets. |goals = To be a plumber, veterinarian, mechanic, or steamfitter |family = |friends = Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud (most of the time), Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud (most of the time), Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud, Lola Loud (roommate, most of the time), Lisa Loud, Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Skippy (Love Interest) |enemies = Lori Loud (at times, when she is bossy), Luan Loud (at times, when her pranks go too far), Lola Loud (at times, when she is bossy), The Exterminator, Tetherby, The Manager, Park Ranger| type of hero = Animal Kindness Tomboy}} Lana Loud is one of the ten deuteragonists from The Loud House. Personality and Bio Lana is the fourth youngest member of the Loud family. second oldest of the younger sisters, and eighth oldest, at 6 years old. Her most notable traits are that she is Lola's twin sister, and her polar opposite in every way: While Lola is girly and prissy, Lana is a complete tomboy who loves anything dirty or messy, and is also quite fond of animals (especially "icky" ones like lizards and frogs). In addition, Lana is shown to be quite handy for her age, good at fixing things and eager to learn how to be better at it. Her most annoying habit is playing in the mud. Lana appears to be at least somewhat religious, as the episode 'Fool's Paradise' at one point showed her saying prayers before going to bed, asking God to bless each and every one of her pets. One of her heroic acts involved helping Lincoln in the episode "Along Came a Sister." She and Lola use jump rope to tie up the Exterminator who came to kill Frank the spider. Another example, also tying into her helping to save the life of an animal, was in the episode 'Frog Wild': Upon learning that Lincoln's science class is planning to kill and dissect dozens of frogs, she convinces him that this is wrong, and the two of them rescue the frogs. Yet another example of heroism relating to Lana's love of animals occurs in the episode 'Scales of Justice.' That entire episode centers around Lana's efforts to save a family of fish she cares for from losing their pond home to a construction/ development project. In "Trick or Treachery", while Luna is singing the song You Got Tricked!, Lana and Lola combine to form a ghost rising from a corpse. Names In Other Languages Lana keeps her name worldwide. Trivia *Her mirror world counterpart, who appeared in One of the Boys, is named Leif. He shares the same mechanic skills she does, as befits their normal/mirror pairing, but his personality is more abrasive compared to hers. He lacks her shirt, is missing his canine teeth in contrast to Lana missing her front teeth, and his hat has a square hole. *In Really Loud Music, her song's title is Toilet Jam. It plays in Db Major and has a vaudeville style, running at 160 to 180 beats per minute and lasting about 21 seconds. Here, she is described as the best person to get the number twos to go down. *In the Pokémon series, there is a character with the same given name. External links *The Loud House Wiki: Lana Loud Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Animal Kindness Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Aristocrats Category:Nurturer Category:Cowards Category:Fighter Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Wrathful Category:Adventurers Category:Merciful Category:Comedy Heroes